koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Niu Jin
Niu Jin (onyomi: Gyū Kin) is one of Cao Ren's subordinate generals. His death was controversial with many tales speculating that it could have been orchestrated by Sima Yi. Role in Games Niu Jin is a general who sporadically appears in Wei's campaigns during the mid to late Three Kingdoms era. He often appears next to Cao Ren or Cao Cao. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, he has to be rescued by his superior and brought back to the castle while fighting Zhou Yu's troops. He is one of the generals defending Xu Chang from Sima Yi's defection in Dynasty Warriors 6. In the Warriors Orochi series, he will often appear as an enemy general in the Orochi army. He appears under Masamune, Kiyomori, or Orochi's leadership. His Romance of the Three Kingdoms counterpart has battle skills in the 70's, with his other stats being slightly below-average. His skill in the eleventh game may trigger a second attack by his unit when on the offensive. Voice Actors *Kōsuke Takaguchi - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"I'll put you back behind bars, or in the ground!" *"There they are! Get them!" *"Damn! They can't have got far..." *"An ambush?! Keep calm, we must regroup!" *"Where did you come from?!" *"I apologize for the other day, calling you a coward for not going on the offensive..." :"No apology necessary. Actually, I'm thankful that you did." :"Thankful?" :"In order to protect something, sometimes you must take the offensive. Your words made me realize that." ::~~Niu Jin and Cao Ren; Dynasty Warriors 8 Historical Information According to records surrounding Cao Ren, Niu Jin was a man who followed him. It is assumed that Niu Jin proved himself to his superior and eventually became one of Cao Ren's generals. After the Battle of Chibi, Zhou Yu lead 6,000 men to invade Wei's territory in Jiangling. Niu Jin bravely lead 300 men to repel the army but the lack of numbers soon got the best of them. He was eventually reinforced by Cao Ren's squadron and Niu Jin came close to death when he shielded his leader from what could have been a mortal blow. After the conflicts in the area were done, he was sent to guard Fancheng. He is mentioned again in the Book of Jin and the Sima family records in 235 when he repelled Ma Dai's invasion. He was also one of the generals sent to exterminate Gongsun Yuan three years later. Sometime later, he was poisoned by Sima Yi and died. The exact reasons for his death as well as the year he died remain disputed. The Yuan Shi Juan states that the incident happened "after the Year of the Horse" and that Niu Jin was poisoned by drinking toxic wine. Other records state that it was because Niu Jin committed adultery with one of the Sima relatives and was assassinated with poison arrows "during the Year of the Cow". This account is somewhat supported by Wei's records as they state that an illegitimate child was born in the Sima family. A story from unknown origin also states that Niu Jin was killed since he was actually a distant relative of the former emperor; his death date and the accuracy of this statement are difficult to verify. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Niu Jin is mentioned only in chapter 51 in Romance of the Three Kingdoms as a general under Cao Ren. When his superior declared his plans to defend, Niu Jin called for an offensive to boost ally morale and lead 500 men across the Han River to meet Zhou Yu and the Southern forces. He was challenged by Ding Feng and was trapped in Wu's formation. Hearing of his comrade's distress, Cao Ren rode to his rescue and, together with Niu Jin and Cao Chun, defeated Jiang Qin and many others. The Wei troops came out victorious. They soon caught word that Gan Ning would be attacking Yiling so Niu Jin and Cao Chun were secretly deployed to assist Cao Hong. Though Gan Ning took the city, their reinforcements isolated him from his allies. Cao Ren's army once again assisted them when Zhou Yu personally rode to save Gan Ning. During the following conflict, Cao Ren's army was in flight and Zhou Yu rode into the city. Waiting for him were several archers and Niu Jin attempted to take Zhou Yu's life. However, the Wu forces fled and both sides sustained their share of losses. The physician who addressed Zhou Yu's wound instructed that he rest and be left alone to avoid reopening his wound. His injury was poisoned and it would take time for the ailments to restore it. Three days later, when Niu Jin marched towards their main camp, the Wu army feared for Zhou Yu's condition and did not ride out to battle. The following day Niu Jin harassed them, which eventually irritated Zhou Yu. The chief rode out to meet them, pretended to be insulted by the Wei army's jeers, and fell from his horse with blood coming from his mouth. Taking the ruse to be Zhou Yu at death's door, Cao Ren ordered his troops to retaliate and ordered Niu Jin to lead the front of the offensive army. His fate for the rest of the novel is unknown. Gallery Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters